


Пустой гроб

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Cadis Etrama Di Raizel never existed, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: AU. Где Кадис Этрама и проч. никогда не существовал в действительности





	Пустой гроб

Пустой гроб. Стройка

 

Высокий молодой человек лет семнадцати, с ярко-рыжими волосами, спортивного телосложения прятался за прямоугольной серой колонной на первом этаже подземной парковки.  
Десять минут назад он и его подружка пытались уединиться в простенке между двумя соседними строящимися многоэтажками. Это должен был быть целый торговый комплекс с офисными помещениями на нижних этажах, автостоянкой и кучей подземных переходов в которых удобно ходить по нужде и целоваться со своей девушкой.  
Сделать последнее молодым людям как раз и не дали. Какие-то лихие гопники обнаружив целующуюся парочку стали приставать то к парню, то к девушке. Парень попробовал дать отпор, но вслед за подростками на уединившихся молодых людей набрел какой-то совсем невероятно стойкий тип, которого не мог прошибить даже фирменный удар маваши в голову. То ли тип был накачан под завязку какими-то неизвестными науке психостимуляторами, то ли вообще этот тощий маньяк оказался выходцем из какого-нибудь европейского ада, только неуязвимый и нечувствительный к ударам ногами и невзначай подвернувшимся под руку арматурным прутом маньяк продолжал атаковать парочку влюбленных с настойчивостью вышедшего прогуляться в поисках еды зомби.  
Парочка выждав удобный момент, когда синекожий маньяк то ли загляделся на высыпавшие на вечернем небе звезды, то ли отвлекся на лязг звякнувшего металла в руках у одного из гопников, бросилась бежать в сторону ближайшего надежного укрытия. К несчастью дело происходило в пустой бетонной коробке, где кое-где даже не были настелены полы и навешены двери, так что парню ничего не пришло умнее в голову, чем потянуть свою перепуганную и забывшую как кричать возлюбленную в подземный переход, а затем и в ближайшее подвальное помещение.  
Нижние этажи, в противоположность наземным оказались уже законченными. Кое-где даже были подключены коммунальные службы и электрические сети. К сожалению добротные деревянные двери в большинстве помещений оказались как назло заперты.  
Парень оставил в одном из коридоров свою девчонку и теперь пытался придумать достойный выход из безвыходного положения.  
Почему-то при первой попытке хулиганов напасть на влюбленных ни девушке, ни парню не пришло в голову воспользоваться сотовой связью.  
А теперь, находясь на подземном уровне сотовый телефон не мог поймать сигнал радиопередающей антенны.  
Парень отправился вперед, по пустынному коридору разведать обстановку и найти более надежное укрытие или если удастся, позвать на помощь.  
Где-то наверху слышались какие-то неясные глухие звуки. Кто-то кого-то бил. или грыз, или просто ворчал себе под нос какие-то проклятия и ругательства.  
Парень наудачу подергал дверь. Одну, вторую. Оп-ля! Последняя оказалась вовсе незаперта.  
Парень просунул голову внутрь и увидел перед собой захламленное пыльное помещение. В этой просторной комнате не было окон. Не работал и электрический выключатель. Однако дальняя стена была заставлена полупустыми картонными коробками. Возле короткой стены стоял приоткрытый пустой гроб.  
Времени на глубокомысленные размышления не было, юный ромео смотался за своей заплаканной и испуганной джульеттой и влюбленных приняла в себя пыльная и кромешная тьма подвального помещения.  
\- Ты что-нибудь видишь?  
Шепот юной дочери евы с таинственным и соблазнительным замиранием разнесся по полупустой комнате. В темноте это прозвучало особенно трогательно и возбуздающе.  
Ее незадачливый ухажер мгновенно переключился на более занимательные и интригующие подростковый ум вещи.  
\- Не-а, да и на что тут смотреть?  
Парень почувствовал, как холодная ладонь девушки притянула его поближе. К мягкому и податливому теплому телу. К чуть приоткрытым, рождающим легкое трепетание воздуха возле его щеки, губам...  
Парень прижался еще теснее, стремясь вонзиться в нее своими острыми мальчишечьими ребрами, выпирающими азиатскими скулами и заполнить собой каждый изгиб ее тела.  
Девушка не устояла под внезапным натиском. Пара медленно соскользнула на подгинающихся от слабости, сладостного томления и еще чего-то такого ватных ногах куда-то вглубь чернеющего провала.  
\- Это же гроб!  
\- Тсс-сс.Тихо...  
Где-то за тонкой стеной прошаркали чьи-то шаги. Наверное, их преследователей, но им уже не было до них никакого дела.  
Натужно заскрипела на несмазанных и заржавевших петлях дверь, а затем громко хлопнула. Шаркающие шаги постепенно затихли. В отдалении слышались чьи-то встревоженные голоса и отрывистые неразборчивые команды.  
Парень сообразил, что вслед за их маньяком на подземные этажи спустились еще какие-то подозрительные и незваные люди.  
На всякий случай, он прижался губами к ее жадно ищущему его тепла и тела, рту. Поцелуй длился ровно такое же количество времени, что звучали незнакомые голоса в коридоре. Его ловкие пальцы между тем проникли под ее одежду, бегло ощупали ее белье.  
Немного потянули вниз трусики, а вечную проблему всех представителей сильного пола - бюстгальтер, наоборот подтянули наверх. Нетерпеливым широким жестом скользнули по напрягшейся груди и ощетинившимся неприступно и гордо соскам, пробрались через впадину между ее бедер в заветную влажную тесноту ее девственного надо полагать лона...  
Пару раз он уловил каким-то периферийным чутьем неторопливые и размеренные шаги, прозвучавшие совсем близко от их комнаты, однако все его ощущения сосредоточились большей частью на том где пребывают его жесткие, твердые, липкие от выделившейся смазки пальцы.  
Громкие и нетерпеливые шаги за стеной сменились осторожными, крадущимися и еле различимыми среди отдающегося в голове собственного громкого сердцебиения и сбившегося от толчкообразных и резких движений дыхания.  
Парень сообразил, что вот-вот этот опасный некто откроет дверь и застукает парочку во всей красе.  
Он как можно аккуратней и тише опустил крышку гроба. Шаги остановились и на несколько томительных секунд замерли перед дверью в это же помещение.  
Влюбленные одновременно затаили дыхание и еще глубже и настойчивее попытались проникнуть в тело друг друга. Парень - погрузив в ее лоно пальцы, а девушка вцепившись в его кожу на плече зубами.  
Кто-то другой окликнул затаившегося незнакомца и тот в нерешительности сделал шаг-другой. Затем снова какой-то предупреждающий окрик...  
Постепенно голоса и шаги отдалились и стихли.  
Парень будто бы спохватившись попытался наверстать упущенное, то, что не произошло в те мгновения до их предполагаемого разоблачения, однако у девушки вдруг решительно переменилось настроение.  
\- Нам наверное надо спешить домой, Шинву. Мои родители точно меня потеряли...  
Парень нехотя отодвинулся от своей подруги.  
\- Ты ведь ничего не расскажешь никому, Юна?  
Девушка некоторое время молчала, сосредоточенно и неторопливо поправляя свою одежду и наконец отрицательно покачала головой.  
\- Представляешь, если бы нас в этот момент увидел директор! Да он бы немедленно выгнал нас из своей школы.  
Юна скептически подняла брови и еще раз качнула подбородком.  
Оба, и Шинву и Юна были старшеклассниками небезызвестной престижной школа Е Ран.  
Ее директор, моложавый и импозантный европеец со странным прозвищем Франкенштейн отличался безукоризненным вкусом и безупречными почти что аристократическими манерами. Встретить его в этом недостроенном доме, в подвальном помещении с пустующим гробом, было и вправду невероятно.

 

Щенок

 

\- Ой, какой хорошенький щеночек...  
Симпатичная девушка с каштановыми волосами и добрыми светло-ореховыми глазами в форме старшеклассницы школы Е Ран первая заметила этого потерянно метавшегося под ногами у спешащих прохожих щенка.  
Щеночек был тоже каштаново-золотистый и очень милый.  
Старшеклассница, ее звали Юна, присела перед замершим как по неслышимой команде щенком, который как видно почуял в ее голосе сочувственные интонации. Шустрый пройдоха настороженно приподнял одно ухо и вопросительно повернул мордочку в сторону обратившегося к нему незнакомого существа.  
А тем временем Юна успела не только привлечь внимание своих друзей к находке, но и скинуть с плеч школьную сумку и даже поискать в ней остатки своего школьного обеда.  
Как она и подозревала из еды у нее оказалась всего лишь шоколадка, которую таким домашним питомцам как собаки и кошки ветеринары не советуют давать, даже на пробу.  
Зато улов у ее одноклассника Шинву оказался более существенным, он отыскал среди своих учебников недоеденную пачку сухого печенья, которую тут же предложил маленькому найденышу.  
Незадачливый потеряшка недоверчиво принюхивался к незнакомым запахам чужих рук и девчачьих духов. Но вот он слегка насторожился, уловив запах съестного и не без некоторого опасения слопал предложенные ему съедобные кусочки, так что друзья даже не успели моргнуть глазом.  
Еды оказалось так мало, что малыш неодобрительно заворчал, но тут ему что-то попало в нос и он сначала чихнул, а затем еще и недовольно фыркнул.  
Вокруг найденыша образовалась небольшая толпа. К сидящей на корточках Юне присоединились Ву Икхан и Шинву, а затем еще и Суйи, которую незамедлительно опознали какие-то малолетние любительницы корейской эстрады, так что народу существенно прибавилось. Суйи пришлось раздать своим юным почитательницам несколько автографов, и даже позволить сфотографировать себя.  
\- А почему бы тебе не сфотографироваться с этим щенком и не поместить объявление в местной газете?  
Это неожиданное высказывание принадлежало как ни странно шумному и беспечному сорвиголове Шинву.  
Несколько мгновений Юна, Икхан и Суйи не могли прийти в себя, но наконец Суйи сумела подобрать подобающие слова, чтобы выразить свое удивление.  
\- Что ты говоришь, Шинву? С чего ты взял, что хозяин собаки позволит нам это? Я уверена, что у такого очаровательного щенка есть настоящие владельцы, и они вот-вот прибегут за ним, просто они на минутку потеряли его из виду...  
\- Да мы здесь торчим уже целую вечность! - Ее одноклассник как видно успел составить свое собственное мнение обо всем происходящем и настаивал на том, что щенка потеряли. Или его и вовсе выбросили на улицу.  
А что, вполне вероятно, что какой-нибудь мальчишка или девчонка без разрешения родителей принесли щенка, а ему или ей сказали: "отнеси туда, где его нашел".  
\- Я тоже так думаю, что щенка решили подбросить кому-нибудь на улице, - высказала свои опасения практичная Юна.  
Хан Шинву обрадовался, что его поддерживают, тем более его старая знакомая, которая ему уже давно очень нравилась, и решительно сгреб найденыша в охапку.  
\- Ну так что? Отнесем Хаято ко мне домой или все-таки для начала поспрашиваем у прохожих и владельцев местных закусочных и магазинов? Вдруг кто-нибудь да видел хозяина этого щенка?  
Ву Икхан, низкорослый мальчишка в очках, более серьезный и рассудительный, чем его друг, к тому же племянник комиссара местного отделения полиции, рассудительно предложил:  
\- Давайте сначала покормим щенка, сфотографируем и его самого, и то место, где мы нашли его. Шинву, а как отнесутся к собаке твои родители?  
\- Точно, - рыжеволосый Шинву озадаченно потер переносицу. На носу, почти как и всегда красовался свеженаклеенный пластырь, парень занимался в школьной секции таэквандо и слыл большим драчуном и задирой. - У меня же отец только вчера возвратился из заграничной командировки. Проверил оценки и пригрозил надавать по шее, если я и дальше буду валять дурака. Сказал, что будет меньше давать денег на карманные расходы...А у тебя, Икхан, можно будет перекантоваться этой малявке?  
Ву Икхан с сожалением развел руками и вопросительно посмотрел в сторону девчонок.  
Юна, порозовев от смущения покачала головой, а Суйи тоже отрицательно пожала плечами.  
Оставался один выход, точнее два - оставить найденыша тут же, на этом же самом месте, либо отнести в ближайший собачий приют. Либо...  
\- Эврика! То есть "нашел!"  
В этот ничем не примечательный летний вечер Шинву не переставал поражать своих старых друзей внезапно прорезавшейся способностью выдавать гениальные догадки и генерировать замечательные идеи. И это не считая того, что он удивил их знанием таких умных греческих слов и выражений.  
\- Давайте пристроим эту зверюгу на нашем школьном дворе...Может просто спросить разрешения у дворника... или все-таки придется идти к директору?  
Судя по враз приунывшим физиономиям своих друзей, идея на поверку оказалась не такая уж гениальная.  
Да и научный словарный запас безалаберного подростка в этот раз оказался исчерпан.  
Все же поскольку других вариантов не намечалось, ребята решили на всякий случай сходить в школу. Поговорить с дворником, мистером Паком.  
Мистер Пак, невысокий тощий старичок, всегда доброжелательно относившийся ко всем без исключения ученикам высшей школы Е Ран, отнесся к просьбе детишек серьезно и с пониманием.  
Он щурил подслеповатые добрые выцветшие глаза и одобрительно кивал, когда дети рассказывали ему о своей находке и дальнейших планах по поиску нового хозяина для собаки.  
Как-то незаметно, он успел принести щеночку воды и даже нашел вполне приличную для собаки миску.  
Может директор позволит щенку остаться при школьном дворе, и Хаято, все решительно согласились с кличкой, которую ненароком присвоил собаке Шинву, станет их еще одним школьным другом...  
\- Это что еще за внеплановое собрание учащихся нашей школы? Мистер Пак, почему и откуда на вверенной вам территории оказалась собака?  
Размечтавшиеся старшеклассники и думать забыли о главной угрозе своим грандиозным, и, как оказалось, несбыточным планам.  
Ву Икхан, например, уже мысленно приспосабливал сторожевого пса к кинологической службе в рядах полиции.  
Между тем, незнакомец, заставший ребят врасплох, оказался всего лишь их строгим директором.  
Мистер Франкенштейн, в полном соответствии с его звучащей очень зловеще и очень "по-немецки" фамилией, был очень педантичным и очень щепетильным в вопросах дисциплины и общепринятого порядка человеком.  
Высокий, выше даже отца Шинву, иностранец, с европейскими чертами лица, светлыми, даже золотистыми волосами и голубыми глазами, он на первый взгляд казался очень привлекательным мужчиной. Внешне. Но от одного его леденящего душу взгляда, брошенного вскользь и как бы поверхностно, из-под сверкающих линзами очков-хамелеонов, бросало в дрожь не только закоренелых двоечников и прогульщиков, таких как Шинву, но даже прилежных учеников, являющихся гордостью школы. Даже юного вундеркинда Икхана, тихоню Юну и восходящую поп-звезду Суйи, пробирало мелким трусливым ознобом.  
\- Ну так кто же потрудится дать мне исчерпывающие объяснения по поводу сложившейся чрезвычайной ситуации? А пребывание на школьном дворе не привитого животного неизвестного происхождения это о-оочень чрезвычайное событие...  
Голос Франкенштейна несмотря на стальные интонации чем-то напоминал вкрадчиво-опасный и в то же время ласковый голос солиста группы "Раммштайн", Тиля Линдеманна.  
"И как ему удается обо всем узнавать первым?" - обреченно вздохнул про себя зачинщик всей котовасии Шинву.  
Он даже зажмурил на миг глаза и набрал полную грудь воздуха...  
\- Ребятишки решили, что мне понадобится еще один помощник, сторож.  
Мистер Пак будто не замечая насупленных взглядов детей обратился к директору с открытой и дружелюбной улыбкой, словно к старому доброму знакомому, соседу по лестничной площадке.  
\- Вот и принесли щеночка. Сказали, что будут помогать присматривать и воспитывать.  
На некоторое время воцарилось настороженное молчание.  
Франкенштейн, директор, как будто взвешивал правдивость сказанных слов на своих незримых весах житейской мудрости и многовекового опыта.  
Затем оценивающе прищурил льдистые голубые глаза и огласил вердикт:  
\- Ладно, пусть остается пока что с мистером Паком, пока не подыщете нового хозяина.  
Старшеклассники замерли, не веря своим ушам. Словно боялись ненароком рассеять привидевшуюся им иллюзию.  
Франкенштейн самодовольно сверкнул очками, развернулся и величественно, словно одержавший разгромную победу в бою с превосходящим по численности противником, эскадренный миноносец удалился в сторону главного корпуса.  
Дети дружно перекрестились и выдохнули.  
А обрадованный щенок на радостях даже громко залаял.  
Мистер Пак, дворник, пошел отыскивать подходящий ночлег для нового сторожа. Надо было соорудить хоть какое-нибудь временное жилище для новобранца, конуру или будку.  
А из окна верхнего этажа за всем этим переполохом внимательно наблюдал учитель математики мистер Педро.  
Когда он и Франкенштейн случайно встретились в коридоре, учитель математики поинтересовался:  
\- Неужели ты разрешил этим детям оставить на школьном дворе эту несчастную собаку?  
Директор в ответ только неопределенно пожал плечами и рассеянно заявил:  
\- Будет отвлекать учеников от занятий и гадить на моих любимых клумбах - съем.  
Учитель, его старый знакомый и бывший сержант американской морской пехоты только вздохнул:  
\- Так я и знал, ничего-то тебе нельзя поручить. Все что ни сделаешь, все не как у людей, будто нарочно хочешь показаться каким-то особенным. Ладно, заберу его завтра к себе, будет у меня еще один ученик.  
Франенштейн еще раз пожал плечами и утомленно потер виски:  
\- А я и есть один в своем роде такой. Хочешь - не верь, но и правда - особенный...

 

Таинственный мистер Ноблесс

 

Директор высшей школы Е Ран, весьма образованный и просвещенный мужчина средних лет не терпел двух вещей: нарушение установленного порядка и...нарушение все того же порядка.  
Причем под весьма расплывчатым понятием "порядок" могло подразумеваться что угодно. Директор школы Е Ран, по происхождению был из немецких аристократов. Носил устрашающую фамилию Франкенштейн, безукоризненного покроя приталенные итальянские костюмы, пошитые на заказ и выпендрежнические очки в тонкой металлической оправе и тоже от какого-то знаменитого бренда.  
От своих подчиненных и сотрудников требовал все того же "Ordnung", "in Ordnung" и иногда "Sturm und Drang", то есть решительных и непреклонных действий.(1)  
Вот именно в данный момент нарушением установленного порядка был бесцеремонный стук в дверь директорского кабинета на пятом этаже школы.  
Мистер Франкенштейн никого не ждал, ближайшая встреча с учениками-спортсменами, которых он должен напутствовать воодушевляющей речью на городских соревнованиях была запланирована через 2 дня, в четверг. Встреча с родителями учеников, являющихся так называемой "гордостью школы" - на следующей неделе, а отчеты он отправил еще вчера, по электронной почте и в бумажном варианте - специальным курьером.  
Раздражающий стук подозрительно напоминал музыкальный размер 4/4, а выстукиваемая мелодия - знаменитое в прошлом аргентинское танго "Por una cabeza".  
Франкенштейн незаметно поморщился и неохотно оторвав взгляд от лежащих на столе бумаг негостеприимно произнес: "Входите".  
Дверь распахнулась и на пороге нарисовался бессменный вот уже почти тысячу с лишним лет глава непризнанного тайного государства высших вампиров под названием Лукедония, Лорд. Просто Лорд.  
Лорд был такого же высокого роста, как и директор. Тоже блондин, только волосы у него были до середины спины. Соломенно-желтые и прямые, как конские плети. У самого Франкенштейна цвет волос был медово-золотистый, а мягкие шелковые пряди струились волнистыми локонами.  
\- Что поделываешь? - Вальяжно развалясь в кресле напротив директорского стола, полюбопытствовал Лорд всея Лукедонии. - Опять донос какой-нибудь строчишь? Кому и на кого? Эх, нету на тебя управы...в виде хорошего женского каблука.  
Лорд живо развернулся лицом к скорчившему раздраженную гримасу Франкенштейну и доверительно приблизив полные мясистые губы чуть ли не к самому носу директора громко прошептал: "А давай мы тебя женим на моей Раскрее, а?"  
Франкенштейн оскорблено поджал губы и собрался было уже что-то возразить, но старый пройдоха покровительственно сжал его плечо правой рукой и зашептал еще убежденнее и тише.  
\- Ну и что с того, что ты не наш? За последние лет 700 я смотрю ты ни капельки не изменился. Если из наших посмеет кто возражать, так я живо найду на него управу. Если девчонка моя тебе не очень, то и тут мы нароем выход из безвыходного положения. Вон ведь в мире людей чего только не напридумывали, и искусственное осеменение, и это, ЭКО. Спустишь пару "глотков" в пробирку, или все-таки пару раз снизойдете до обоюдного проникновения. Ты ей куда положено, а она тебе, если ты предпочитаешь "этих", в сральное, так сказать, отверстие...  
Франкенштейн сначала побледнел до состояния утопленника, затем побагровел. Их несостоявшуюся взаимную перепалку ругательными словами и рукоблудием прервал очередной деликатный стук в дверь. Осторожный, и как будто на что-то заговорщицкое-интимное намекающий.  
\- Ну вот и наш "особист" явился, - как ни в чем не бывало откинулся на спинку кресла Лорд.  
С вошедшим у него были слегка натянутые, но вполне покровительственно-приятельские отношения.  
Размолвка меж ними произошла из-за того, что наглец осмелился взять жену без его, высочайшего лордовского благоволения. Старик поначалу намеревался всучить именно Рагару из клана Кертье свою непокорную дочь Раскрею. Как-никак ей без малого девятьсот и поболее лет стукнуло намедни. Чай не такая уж краля, чтобы нос воротить от такого красавца.  
Предводитель отдела военной разведки, тайной полиции и всяких шпионских штучек, Рагар Кертье на 60 с чем-то процентов напоминал самого нынешнего Лорда. Он был строен, высок, ослепительно моложав в свои ...много сотен лет, такой же патлатый блондин, только волосы собирал в длинный хвост, опускавшийся значительно ниже пояса.  
\- С чем пожаловал? - Голос руководителя Лукедонии мгновенно отвердел, стал сухим и каким-то казенным.  
Молодой, по крайней мере на вид, лукедонец, вы бы дали ему не больше тридцати пяти лет, по-спецназовски бесшумно проник в помещение и вполне по-армейски вытянулся "в струнку" с секретным докладом.  
\- Союз попытался опять заслать агентов, пытающихся выйти на контакт с "господином Ноблесс". Несколько поисковых групп тоже направлены в этот город. Целью одной из них является некий артефакт. Все тот же "Гроб".  
Рагар со значением перевел испытующий взгляд с одного слушателя на другого и закончил неофициальный доклад по всей форме:  
\- Какие будут распоряжение, мой Лорд?  
Старик, лукедонский бессменный "господин Черчилль" на мгновенье задумался, а затем решительно произнес.  
\- Что делать, что делать, нанимать нового марионетку. Исполнителя роли "господина Ноблесс", обладателя мифической силы и наследника чрезвычайных вампирских полномочий. Вот только брать первого приглянувшегося актера-брюнета с анемичным видом и чахоточным блеском в собачьих глазах в этот раз не надо. Быстренько отыщите совпадающего по словесному описанию спецназовца или опытного диверсанта...  
\- "Волкодава"? - С предупредительной вежливостью уточнил начальник военной контрразведки. - А кто играть секретаря будет? Вроде как именно тебя, Франкенштейн, последние лет 800 считают главным помощником и слугой неуловимого "мистера Ноблесс".  
Франкенштейн кисло улыбнулся и покрутил в тонких холеных пальцах увесистую золоченую ручку "Паркер".  
\- В этот раз одним только материальным вознаграждением от меня не отделаетесь.  
\- Ну ты и жук, - укоризненно завздыхал ожидавший именно такой реакции Лорд Лукедонии. - Ну ладно, но только в пределах "разумного". Рагар, ты будешь официальным свидетелем если что.  
Старик с неожиданным проворством вскочил на ноги и оттолкнул от себя дорогое кожаное кресло.  
\- Остальные детали обговорим позже.  
Как и положено главе независимого государства, Лорд отбыл на свою родину, не тратя лишнего времени и не прощаясь.  
В последнее время в тренде были яловые сапоги и советские песни. Лорд не упустил случая еще раз поддеть своего старого вынужденного союзника Франкенштейна.  
Немец немного болезненно воспринимал всякие напоминания о его национально-расовом происхождении.  
Так что переведенная на "the Deutsch" походно-маршевая "Артиллеристы, Сталин дал приказ" которую Лорд, не стесняя себя какими-либо условностями, громко распевал покидая кабинет Франкенштейна, была хорошим поводом придумать Старику ответную гадость.

прим. 1 - "порядок", "в порядке", "буря и натиск", в переносном смысле "решительная ломка старого мировоззрения".

 

Щенок потерялся

 

Маленький рыжий щенок с забавно приподнятым левым ухом растерянно метался между ногами прохожих.  
Вот он рванулся было следом за женскими ногами в парусиновых теннисных туфлях, видимо что-то в них показалось ему знакомым, но почти сразу же остановился, нерешительно побежал за парой мужских ботинок.  
Присел возле витрины с рекламой каких-то сверхточных часов и с тоской проводил недоуменных взглядом чьи-то растоптанные кроссовки.  
Обувь была похожа на ту, что носили его друзья, однако запахи, запахи были не те.  
Хаято попытался привлечь внимание, может позвать на помощь. Сначала жалобно поскуливал, затем взвизгнул и настороженно зарычал, почувствовав, как чьи-то незнакомые жесткие руки подхватывают его за шкирку, а затем перехватывают за живот, под передними лапами.  
Щенок опасливо заворчал и испуганно поджал хвост.  
\- Ты что, так оголодал, что уже подбираешь на улице всякую дрянь? Не брезгуешь даже собачатиной?  
Немного скрипучий, неприятный, высокий мужской голос заставил Хаято прижать уши и напрячься, пытаясь вырваться из цепких коротких, но сильных пальцев. Толстяк, с чисто животноводческим интересом оглядел беспородного, но ухоженного, симпатичного рыжевато-коричневого щенка.  
\- Вырастет не сильно крупным, но и мелким его не назовешь.  
Хаммер, а это был именно он со знанием дела оглядел щенка. Приподнял ухо, заглянул в пасть и одобрительно хмыкнул, заметив, рефлекторно обнажившиеся клыки.  
Щенок, несмотря на свой боевитый характер, терпеливо сносил все эти неуместные - не посреди же шумной улицы проводить ветеринарный осмотр? - процедуры.  
Долговязый, затянутый в кожаную куртку и такие же кожаные штаны, чересчур обтягивающие худое, но крепкое тело, ухмыляющийся мужчина, стоявший неподалеку, расценил замечание напарника по-своему.  
\- Да в нем же весу на полтора укуса. Кости одни, да шкура. Тьфу. Даже смотреть противно. Как же низко ты пал, здоровяк.  
Хаммер не обращая внимания на привычную болтовню раздраженного Шарка вернул щенка с небес, так сказать, на землю.  
Щенок обиженно тявкнул и замолчал, сообразив, что в данный момент, может статься, решается его дальнейшая судьба.  
Хаммер оглянулся в поисках знакомого ориентира, глянул на вывеску ближайшей забегаловки, в которой они затаривались полуфабрикатами и другими продуктами на всю команду ДА, засек близлежащий магазин зоотоваров и решительно двинулся в противоположном их обычному маршруту "с хаты до ближайшей продуктовой лавки", направлении.  
Щенок послушно, словно примерный питомец здоровяка, следовал за ним, будто привязанный невидимой веревочкой внезапно возникшей между ними симпатии.  
Возле витрины с сухим собачьим кормом и большим фанерным золотистым ретривером Хаммер остановился и начальственно подняв вверх толстый, похожий на розовую сардельку пухлый палец, громко и отчетливо отдал приказ: "Сидеть".  
Скрывшись за дверью, звякнувшей модным нынче колокольчиком, Хаммер словно и не сомневался в том, что найденыш останется именно на том самом месте, где ему приказали оставаться.  
Шарк, бормоча под нос, что этот придурок, тратит их общие деньги на какую-то ерунду для собак, остался снаружи. На пару с собакой сторожить сложенные на тротуаре пакеты с продуктами, костеря на чем свет стоит свихнувшегося на почве любви к животным подрывника.  
Через несколько минут, из зоомагазина вышел Хаммер.  
Положил перед уткнувшимся в его ботинки щенком долгоиграющую кость из какого-то вязкого и упругого пищевого концентрата. Прицепил на замеченный еще при первом осмотре ошейник с металлической пластиной надежный, тонкий и достаточно длинный поводок.  
Подсунул под пластину бумажку с аккуратно написанными продавцом иероглифами: "Прошу, сообщите обо мне моему хозяину".  
Привязав свободный конец поводка к ручке двери зоомагазина, Хаммер махнул рукой, призывая своего товарища отправиться в обратное путешествие.  
Продукты следовало доставить на явочную квартиру, должным образом приготовить и затем, вознаградить себя плотным ужином за оказанное содействие в поиске хозяев потерявшегося животного.  
Хаято нерешительно тявкнул ему вослед, и снова затосковал было, заскулил, завертелся на месте, пытаясь броситься за приласкавшим его незнакомцем, но на его счастье этой улицей возвращались из какой-то поездки по городу Шинву, Икхан и Юна.  
\- Ой, это же наш Хаято...  
Парни, шагавшие несколько впереди глазевшей по сторонам и немного скучающей в обществе любителей футбола одноклассницы, остановились и взглянули туда, куда указывала Юна.  
\- Точно, это собака директора нашей школы!  
Каким-то непостижимым образом, общий дворовый щенок вдруг превратился в персональную собственность строгого и не терпящего нарушения установленных правил содержания животных, директора школы Е Ран.  
Логика школьников была стопроцентно непрошибаема и железна: раз щенок жил при школьном дворе, ну а школа принадлежала самому Франкенштейну, то и этот щенок, тоже был частью всего заведения, а следовательно, принадлежал все тому же директору.  
Шинву не постеснялся притащить дважды потерявшегося и дважды найденного по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, питомца под дверь личного кабинета Франкенштейна. К тому времени Хаято порядком устал и потому тихо и безропотно улегся там, где его оставили не решившиеся потревожить директора подростки.  
Задержавшегося за разбором официальных бумаг Франкенштейна насторожила внезапно накрывшая всю территорию школы, тишина.  
Тихо было везде: и на пришкольном дворе, и в никогда не пустеющих,  
как иногда думалось в приступе минутного раздражения, шумных коридорах пятиэтажного корпуса.  
С той стороны двери кто-то усердно и слегка повизгивая, даже иногда причмокивая от наслаждения, что-то жевал. Или грыз. Или терзал.  
Может быть чья-то припозднившаяся совесть?  
Франкенштейн слегка поморщился, сообразив, что забыл проследить, как там заботятся о дворовом щенке, взятом под опеку учителем математики мистером Педро.  
Сам преподаватель с сегодняшнего дня отправлялся на курсы повышения квалификации в соседний город, и потому принес щенка снова на школьный двор. Мистер Пак пояснив, что он сможет присматривать за щенком только во время дневной работы, возложил заботу о ночлеге и вечерней прогулке-кормежке на него самого, начальника всего и вся в стенах данного учебного заведения.  
Мистер Франкенштейн вздохнул, и поставил себе зарубку на память: сегодня же приписать новоявленного члена охранной команды к службе безопасности школы.  
И поручить заботу о животном не кому-нибудь, а лично представителю древнейшего рода таких же собачьих.  
Такому же подкидышу, а заодно и подменышу, только отнюдь не сказочных доброжелательных эльфов, М-Двадцать первому.  
Директор осторожно, чтобы случайно не пришибить кого-нибудь притаившегося невзначай за этой самой дверью, заглянул в пустой, ярко освещенный - я же отдал специальное распоряжение чтобы экономили электроэнергию! Непременно выяснить чей недосмотр и сделать строгое внушение!- коридор.  
В коридоре было тихо и не было никого. Не слышно даже шагов ночных охранников. Наверное, спустились на подвальные этажи. Проверяют парковку и запирают на ночь ворота.  
На коврике перед директорским кабинетом увлеченно терзал какую-то пластиковую - или все-таки настоящую? - кость щенок.  
Франкенштейн вернулся к столу и нажал кнопку вызова охраны.  
Появившемся в дверном проеме недовольному, но тщательно скрывающему свое раздражение, М-Двадцать первому, директор коротко указал на прикорнувшего возле директорского письменного стола щенка.  
\- Позаботьтесь об этом. Вы как-никак представители одного семейства.  
М-Двадцать первый недоуменно хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
Логика некоторых его начальников, согласно которой волкооборотни являются близкими родственниками какой-то бездомной беспородной мелюзги, его одновременно восхищала своей хитромудростью, и еще больше поражала и раздражала.  
Однако, ничего не попишешь, надо брать на себя обязанности воспитателя и наставника этого самого притащенного откуда-то с улицы щенка.  
И вот сейчас, в директорском особняке уже темно. Везде, в округе и в самом коттедже погас свет. Франкенштейн спустился на подземные этажи, что-то химичит в этой своей незаконно построенной лаборатории.  
М-21 только что покормил и выгулял на ночь щенка.  
В гостиной темно. Слышно как щенок немного повозился внизу, в отведенной ему каморке возле прихожей и уже заснул.  
Включена только настольная лампа под расписным шелковым абажуром.  
Желтый и теплый, словно подтаявший кусок масла, свет освещает маленькое пространство внутри незримого круга.  
Как же зыбок и мал этот освещенный мирок.  
И как много всего, враждебного и непонятного таится за этим барьером.  
Он, Франкенштейн и этот щенок, вот и все обитатели этого большого, просторного дома. Это все, кто знает о нем, если не все, то многое из того, что ему самому доступно.  
И это единственные, кому он пока доверяет.  
Осязаемый и доступный его возможностям мир на сегодняшний день так мал.  
Хоть бы что-нибудь произошло, может кто-то зайдет, привлеченный ярким светом? Кто-то хороший и добрый случайно ошибется адресом.  
Может это враги, притаились и выжидают случай, чтобы расправиться с ним, так же как и с его бывшими товарищами?  
Кто же там, притаился и наблюдает за ним во мраке?

На столе от лампочки круг  
А за кругом в комнате мрак  
В круге сразу видно, кто друг,  
Кто во мраке - ясно, что враг.

Что для жизни надо, всё есть,  
Чего нету, значит - пустяк.  
Решено, мы жить будем здесь,  
Решено, мы жить будем так.

Нарисуем старых друзей,  
Не заметим новых врагов.  
В этом мире все любят всех,  
И до смерти здесь далеко.

Здесь покой - извечный закон,  
Неизвестно здесь слово "вдруг"...  
Жалко, что кончается он,  
Там же, где от лампочки круг...

песня "Детский рисунок" Евгения Клячкина

 

Конец поискам

 

После того, как Франкенштейн отчитал его за неумение воспитывать животных, в частности пятимесячных щенков, М-21 вспомнил о своем бывшем друге и напарнике, М-24.  
Вместе с ним он прошел и отборочный этап поступления в союз, и серию экспериментов "М-100", и вот теперь он остался один. Ни друзей, ни родных, и даже собаки от него убегают.  
Бывший агент Союза отправился на прогулку, чтобы успокоить расшалившиеся нервы.  
Ноги сами понесли его сначала в сторону школы, а затем круто свернули в один тупичок, где через задний двор можно было пробраться на соседнюю улицу, а затем еще дальше, привычным когда-то маршрутом.  
Вот и то самое строящееся здание, будущий торговый комплекс. Скоро уже четвертый месяц будет как они вышли на след этого чертового "гроба".  
В отделе разведки не давали деталей информации, сказали, что просто необходимо пройти по следу одного перебежчика и поискать некий артефакт в виде похоронного атрибута - черного гроба. Выследить где ошивается один из помощников некоего господина по фамилии Ноблесс, и проследить за его перемещениями. Если удастся - узнать, в каком месте Ноблесс прячет этот самый гроб. Интересно, зачем он ему?  
Слишком много смотрел вестернов в духе Серджио Корбуччи? Прячет в этом похоронном ящике оружие или наркотики?  
М-21 дошел до подземного перехода пройдя по которому можно выйти к подземной парковке. А затем и к самому зданию торгового центра, где они с М-24 безуспешно просидели в засаде полтора дня. Наткнулись на каких-то отмороженных подростков, которые зачем-то полезли в драку с двумя модифицированными. Конечно, гопота не подозревала о том, что эти двое мужчин им не по зубам. Ладно М-21 имел самую обыкновенную незапоминающуюся внешность, но зачем малышне понадобилось задирать такого здоровяка покрытого шрамами как М-24?  
В итоге детишки еле унесли ноги, а М-24 столкнулся с одним из своих же созданий, инфицированным ублюдком-зомби. Если бы не Франкенштейн, валяться бы М-21 на той же самой помойке, где сейчас разлагается труп М-24. И то, если не бы последняя дань уважения , отданная своему другу и напарнику, то изуродованное и изгрызенное тело М-24 еще валялось бы на территории стройки. Кстати, что это за стройка такая, если рабочих не видать целыми неделями?  
М-21 остановился перед спуском в подземные галереи и в задумчивости постоял несколько минут, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, туда-сюда, несколько раз.  
Лезть в темноту подземного перехода и бередить неприятные воспоминания не хотелось.  
"Что же такого секретного в этом гробу?" - размышлял М-21.  
Затем решительно отбросил все, что напоминало ему о недавнем прошлом, о невыполненном задании, о гибели М-24 и о лаборатории Кромбелла.  
Надо учиться мыслить в позитивном ключе. Надо понемногу задумываться не о прошлом, которое уже не вернешь, а о самом ближайшем будущем. О новых друзьях, о легальной работе, о возросшей с принятием в школьный коллектив ответственности. Какой надо подавать пример юным воспитанником школы. Неужели придется бросить привычку курить?  
М-21 бросил последний взгляд на неприветливый серый каркас здания и решительно повернулся к прошлой жизни спиной.  
Как отсюда кратчайшим путем выйти к особняку Франкенштейна?

\- Что ты хочешь найти в этой дыре?  
Хаммер, как более прагматично и разумно мыслящий старший по званию член ДА-5 считал себя в какой-то мере ответственным за непредсказуемые решения и поступки Шарка.  
Его напарник если и обладал какими-то выдающимися качествами, позволившими ему занять одно из почетных мест в спецгруппе, то спокойствие, выдержка и умение трезво мыслить на пару ходов вперед в этот набор явно не входили.  
\- Здесь нам нечего ловить, - толстяку хотелось скорее вернуться на съемную "квартиру", чтобы как следует отоспаться после недели беспрерывных боев и поисков иголки в стогу сена. Ну и конечно, ему хотелось насладиться вкусом домашней стряпни, если можно было так назвать собственноручно приготовленный микс из имеющихся в холодильнике продуктов в духе "ирландского рагу". Этакого винегрета.  
\- Но информаторы говорят, что сюда часто наведывались эти ублюдки из лаборатории Кромбелла. Тот, который весь в шрамах и замухрышка с белыми волосами.  
Хаммеру все сильнее хотелось есть, поэтому аргументы против намерений Шарка обнюхать каждый закоулок этой заброшенной стройки находились сами собой, будто только и ждали повода выскользнуть наружу. У взрывотехника не было никаких намерений оскорбить или унизить Шарка, несмотря на отсутствие в словах Акулы всякого здравого смысла и обычной логики.  
\- М-21 и М-24 просто обычные "шестерки", им не говорят даже требуемого минимума информации. Скорее всего они просто скрывались в здешних трущобах или в одном из подземных гаражей.  
\- Все равно, нам нужно нарыть как можно больше компромата на этого выскочку! Тоже мне, Кромбелл - новый старейшина Союза! Даже если эти уроды всего лишь ночуют в одном из этих подземных чертовых переходов, пусть даже трахаются там, мы накроем их в самый ответственный момент и вытряхнем все, что они знают о своем задании.  
Наконец Хаммер снизошел до снисходительного согласия с эмоциональными доводами жаждущего активных действий Шарка.  
\- Хорошо, мы спустимся туда, на подземные этажи только один раз. Разделим территорию и если отыщем какие-то зацепки, то вернемся туда всей командой, вместе с лидером и остальными.  
После трехчасового блуждания по подземным этажам и гулким пустынным коридорам верхних недостроенных этажей, Акула сдался.  
Видно эти кромбелловские шавки сменили в очередной раз место своей ночевки.  
Между тем, Хаммер обследовавший этажи на подземном уровне наткнулся на цепочку следов чужих и недавних разрушений. Он нашел выбитую дверь и пару разбитых стеклянных бутылок из-под пива. Вывернутая лампа и вырванное с корнем гнездо выключателя привели его к полупустому помещению с открытой дверью.  
\- Что ты нашел?  
Шарк будто почуяв запах остывшей крови нагнал своего коллегу как раз, когда тот отыскал что-то более-менее подходящее под определение "улики".  
Оба стояли в захламленной комнате без наружных окон, заставленной каким-то барахлом в коробках. На полу валялся массивный деревянный гроб, обшитый черными лакированными панелями.  
Шарк тут же засунул крючковатый любопытный нос в обитое красным бархатом и белым атласом нутро ящика.  
Хаммер простукал откинутую крышку, днище. Шарк уловив что к чему вспорол одним из своих запасных ножей обивку.  
Ничего. Ни внутри, ни снаружи. Ни вокруг.  
Шарк в приступе минутного раздражения распинал несколько ближайших к нему коробок.  
Из одной картонки вывалился строительный мусор, куски известки и обрывки каких-то обоев.  
\- Ничего здесь нет. А эти ублюдки М-21 и М-24 отсюда смылись.  
Хаммер решил, что следует как-то вознаградить Акулу за проявленное терпение, редкостную выдержку и усердие в поике модифицированных М-21 и М-24.  
\- Я наткнулся на одно кафе, в котором два раза замечал Такео.  
Шарк расплылся в кровожадной ухмылке и алчно сверкнул глазами.  
\- Какая-то мелкая забегаловка с вывеской на немецком. "Adel verpflichtet".  
Буквально "благородство обязывает".  
Хаммер решил, что за Шарком все-таки следует присмотреть. Ничего, поужинает полуфабрикатами.

\- Что-нибудь будете еще заказывать?  
Такео мысленно застонал, но заставил себя улыбнуться еще раз, самой обаятельной и беззаботной улыбкой глуповатого иностранца.  
Открыл глаза, вежливо покачал головой, обнаружив перед собой столь же бесстрастно и дежурно улыбающееся широкоскулое лицо корейского официанта.  
Напротив него с невозмутимым начальственным видом сидел тот самый длинноволосый блондин встреченный им неподалеку от разрушенной лаборатории.  
Буквально несколько мгновений назад на этом же месте, где восседает сейчас этот незваный гость исходил ядом и желчью его коллега по группе ДА-5 Шарк.  
А еще минут за двадцать пять до появления Акулы в кафе "Благородство" снайпер угощал газированными напитками парочку совсем молодых ребят, парнишку лет шестнадцати-семнадцати и его подругу. Мальчишка потерял бумажник, защищая в драке с каким-то хулиганьем честь своей девчонки, которую те проводили свистом. А потом еще кто-то добавил, что вставил бы этой цыпочке.  
Что чемпиону школы Е Ран по таэквондо оставалось делать?  
Парень показал им, что значит ежедневное вкалывание в спортивном зале до седьмого пота. В одной из лучших секций школы, основанной неким ассимилировавшимся богатым чудаком-иностранцем.  
Такео понимающе улыбнулся, заставляя мальчишку почувствовать себя настоящим героем. Шинву захотелось стать еще ближе ко всему происходящему с ним сейчас. К тому, что радовало его глаза. Он хотел поведать о своем неожиданном душевном порыве этому красивому иностранцу и он рассказал о своих отношениях с Юной. О том, что дружат они давно, чуть ли не самых времен розовощекого младенчества и что в будущем они непременно поженятся. То, как этот высокий мужчина щурил глаза, заставляя своего собеседника расплываться в дурацкой улыбке, побуждало раскрываться и говорить о себе и своих мечтах и надеждах дальше. Рассказывать смешные или кажущиеся нелепыми на первый взгляд вещи. Отыскивая в себе неожиданный талант рассказчика, завладеть вниманием этой небольшой, но очень значимой для паренька аудитории. Делиться собственными размышлениями о смысле или бессмысленности жизни.  
С другой стороны, как может существование в этом мире казаться бессмысленным, не имеющим движущей силы, если одно только присутствие сидящего напротив тебя человека, дает тебе силу и мотивацию жить? Погружаться в самые дебри подсознания или глубины детской памяти, откапывать самые невероятные истории, описывать случайные, но обретающие в его словах какой-то значимый смысл, события.  
Шинву внезапно открыл в себе дар и умение восхищаться увиденным и услышанным. Как будто этот молчаливый незнакомец пробудил в нем притаившийся дар поэта. Или же безумно влюбленного.  
Даже его одноклассница и "штатная подруга" Юна была захвачена пробудившимся в ее друге даром красноречия. Иногда Шинву сбивался с основного повествования, и приукрашивал кое-какие детали, описывая собственноручно одержанные им на соревнованиях или в уличных драках победы, время от времени ему не хватало соответствующих слов или точных выражений.  
Но Шинву чувствовал себя окрыленным. Он был влюблен. Он был готов поведать о своем открывшемся даре любить всему миру и сидящему напротив него человеку в частности.  
\- А потом мы спрятались в одной из комнат на подземном этаже, где нас точно не стали бы искать эти уроды. Там еще был такой большой деревянный гроб, так что мы с Юной вдвоем в него залезли. Когда мы закрыли крышку, стало по-настоящему страшно, как будто нас заживо похоронили.  
Юна смущенно отвела глаза, вспоминая о недозволенных, но осуществленных на первом "взрослом" свидании действиях.  
Такео снова улыбнулся и заметил, что обоим будет что рассказать о своей бурно проведенной молодости собственным детям.  
Юна покраснела еще раз и спохватилась вслух, что надо идти домой.  
Незнакомец не позволил ребятам оплатить даже собственную часть заказа. Эта влюбленная парочка наконец ушла. Место рядом с Такео освободилось, позволяя приблизиться маячившему в толпе вот уже три с половиной минуты обозленному Шарку.  
Чувство обокранного неизвестно кем ярого собственника заставляют Акулу изрыгать немыслимые проклятия в адрес человечества, всех азиатов, но никогда эти угрозы не звучат напрямую, в адрес Такео. Акула юлит и то подлизывается, восхваляя красоту и воображаемые добродетели никогда им не виденной сестры снайпера. То в противоположность только что произнесенному, он сыплет едкими комментариями насчет дурных прогнозов, и физических и психологических последствий ее, неподдающейся излечению методами современной медицины, болезни.  
В конце концов истощается и молчаливое долготерпение снайпера. Такео неуловимым движением правой руки вынимает спрятанную под длиннополым плащом пушку. Это самый весомый и действенный аргумент в нескончаемых спорах между двумя членами одной спецгруппы.  
Шарк ухмыляется, сделав правильный вывод, что довел-таки своего коллегу до той самой точки, где дисциплинированный стрелок может не удержаться, и начать действовать по своему усмотрению, невзирая на четкий запрет на любые провокационные действия внутри команды.  
Обстановку разряжает реплика очутившегося в нужном месте в нужное время официанта, нежелательного свидетеля.  
Шарк исчезает словно его мрачная, злобная физиономия только привиделась, будто навязчивый, но мимолетный кошмар.  
Такео вздыхает и на секунду облегченно прикрывает глаза, чтобы услышать другой, столь же неразрешимый и заставляющий снова что-то решать и где-то выгадывать, безальтернативный вопрос.  
\- Ты будешь на меня работать?  
Открывая глаза, снайпер наталкивается на невозмутимый, вежливо-ледяной взгляд своего недавнего противника. Того самого незнакомца с крыши. Владельца невиданного им до сего дня оружия.  
Еще один тайный наблюдатель за разгромленной лабораторией доктора К. одного из ведущих специалистов Союза.  
В голове проносятся тысячи мыслей, обрывки слов и восклицаний. Но привычная собранность и готовность рисковать и действовать в ситуации с непредсказуемыми последствиями своего выбора заставляет мгновенно утихнуть несостоявшуюся бурю эмоций.  
\- Если я буду располагать интересующей тебя информацией, я свяжусь, - медленно произносит Такео.  
Незнакомец слишком легко принимает его условия и согласно кивает длинным костистым подбородком. Представляется коротко и со значением:  
\- Директор школы Е Ран, Франкенштейн. По стечению обстоятельств я только что наблюдал, как вы угощали какой-то "колой" моих учеников, Шинву и Юну.  
Незнакомец еле заметно поморщился и уточнил:  
\- Я ведь им на каждом уроке по личной безопасности говорю: "не разговаривайте и ничего не берите у незнакомцев", и вот, наблюдать своими глазами такое...Что будете пить?  
Такео улыбается недоверчиво и прищуривает глаза, по достоинству оценив неординарный подход к деловому "разговору" и иронию господина директора.  
Договорившись о технических деталях процесса обмена информацией, Такео отправляется по указанному Юной и Шинву адресу.  
Уже за несколько сотен метров он наблюдает за суетой, свидетельствующей о внезапно проснувшемся интересе к замороженной стройке.  
Он разыскивает непосредственных исполнителей необычного задания и официальных представителей фирмы-застройщика.  
\- Слишком поздно была обнаружена ошибка в технических расчетах. К тому же разрешение на проведение строительства было получено не совсем законным путем.  
Здание должны были снести сейчас серией направленных контролируемых взрывов...  
Он наблюдает вместе с толпой любопытствующих зевак, как оседает и проваливается внутрь недостроенное здание торгового центра. Погребя под собой доказательство существования таинственного "артефакта господина Ноблесс".  
До кафе, где сидит Франкенштейн, отмечая знаменательное событие, доносится эхо взрыва.  
Такео понимает, что их миссия в Южной Корее официально закончена.

 

2017

**Author's Note:**

> фильм Серджио Корбуччи - Джанго (1966)  
> В первых кадрах со спины показан ковбой Джанго, волочащий за собой гроб. Он пришёл в пограничный городок, чтобы отомстить за свою любимую, которая погибла по вине расиста майора Джексона.


End file.
